Mine Forever
by Metal Ikarus
Summary: Continuação de Yours Ever. Side-story de Saint Seiya Extreme. A busca por uma deusa fugitiva abre as cortinas de uma nova batalha. Hades x Perséfone. Presente de aniversário pra Lady-chan!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya (principalmente Lost Canvas) ME PERTENCE! My love... My own... MY PRECIOUS! **

**Eu sou rico e famoso por ter criado os personagens, mandei o Kurumada pra outra dimensão e quem quiser escrever fic de Saint Seiya agora, vai ter de desembolsar! Em dobro se for Yaoi! Hahahahahahaha!**

**-Ikarus-sama cai da cama e acorda- Ç.Ç**

Ei gente! Seguinte: Essa fic é uma continuação de Yours Ever. Aquela fic que eu escrevi a um tempo atrás (mas que foi idéia da Lady-chan) e todo mundo gostou. Há uns meses atrás, eu pedi a Lady permissão pra inserir Yours Ever no mundo de Saint Seiya Extreme. Ela deixou. Valeu Juuh! n.n

Mas não é por isso que estou escrevendo essa aqui. É por que dia 09 de Janeiro foi níver da Lady! E eu tinha prometido um presente pra ela. Infelizmente, devido a umas confusões no trampo, eu não pude escrever antes e postar no dia. Mil perdões Lady. Esta fic será uma mini-fic. Coisa de três capítulos mais ou menos.

Enfim, Feliz Niver Atrasado, Lady-chan! Muita felicidade, muitos anos de vida e tudo de bom que você merece!

Mas de qualquer forma, promessa é dívida. E aqui vai com muito carinho, uma nova apresentação de Ikarus-sama produções:

**-Saint Seiya Extreme: Mine Forever-**

**-Valence. França-**

A menina de longos cabelos negros e pele alva corre assustada pela floresta. Tropeça e cai, ralando os joelhos. A visão turva pelas lágrimas que vazam sem controle. Assombrada por vultos de terríveis olhos vermelhos.

?: Quem são esses homens? Por que me perseguem? Por que...? Mataram meus pais...?

Um clarão ilumina a floresta atrás dela. Ela olha pra trás, vendo fios de luz prateada percorrendo o ar e cortando árvores, terra, rochas e tudo mais que percorre seus caminhos. Em meio ao clarão, surge um jovem de armadura prateada, com cabelos longos e negros. Seu salto fantástico o leva a pousar próximo a menina ainda atordoada pelo que acontecia.

?: Remy! O que está acontecendo?

REMY: Céline! Levante-se! Eu disse que não tenho tempo pra explicar agora! Eu enviei um alerta ao Santuário! Pedi que enviassem reforços, mas eles não enviaram ninguém!

CÉLINE: Santuário? Do que está falando?

Ele a ajuda a se levantar.

REMY: Não tenho tempo pra explicar. Precisa correr. Eu vou conter os inimigos!

Um grupo de homens com armaduras negras e foices saltam do topo das árvores, cercando-os. Remy olha ao redor, preparando-se pra lutar. Elevando seu cosmo.

_"Entregue-nos a garota, verme!"_

_"Se nos entregá-la. Prometemos que o mataremos de forma rapida e indolor."_

REMY: Pro chão Céline! Feche os olhos e não se levante nem olhe!

A garota faz como ordenado. Os inimigos avançam contra o jovem.

REMY: Sou Remy de Coma Berenices! Não permitirei que toquem um dedo imundo nela!

Remy ataca um deles com uma joelhada no queixo. Em seguida, ele dá um chute em outro que se aproximava por trás. Remy salta com elegância escapando de dois que já sorriam acreditando que Remy cometera o erro de abandonar Céline desamparada.

Mas os dois notam que seus braços não se movem e eles são puxandos por uma força invisível que parece atraí-los para Remy. O cavaleiro de prata abre os braços fazendo fios de luz prateada entrelaçarem os dedos de suas mãos como uma cama de gato.

Os corpos dos dois pairam no ar incrédulos. Eles olham para o alto e vêem o cavaleiro de prata levitando em pleno ar ainda mantendo a cama de gato entre as mãos em forma de garra. Ele une as mãos e em seguida as abre novamente em uma nova posição. A configuração dos fios é alterada.

REMY: _**ARMADILHA DE BERENICES!**_

Os dois inimigos são cortados por inúmeros fios de luz prateada surgindo de todos os lados, fazendo seus corpos em pedaços. Os fios, agora, um pouco mais visíveis pelo sangue que os cobrem se revela como um emaranhado. Apenas os ecos dos gritos de dor dos inimigos permeiam o ar. Remy salta do fio de onde estava equilibrado ao chão, ergue Céline nos braços e começa a correr.

REMY: A vila... Os malditos atacaram a vila...

CÉLINE: Remy... O que está acontecendo! Eu preciso saber!

REMY: Estes homens são cavaleiros negros, talvez... Eles estão atrás de você! Não sei por que, mas estão! Eu senti a presença maligna deles... Enviei um chamado de socorro pro santuário... Tem um cosmo muito forte...

CÉLINE: Eu... Não estou entendendo nada! Que armadura é essa? E...Você tem... Poderes?

REMY: Lembra-se da viagem que fiz na infância? Eu fui pro santuário na Grécia. O santuário é um lugar repleto de pessoas como eu. Guerreiros chamados Cavaleiros. Nós somos treinados pra combater as forças do mal com o poder de nossas armaduras e cosmos!

Remy acelera pela estrada de terra com a menina nos braços.

**-Alguns dias antes-**

A vila estava pacífica. O dia belo exibia um céu azul de poucas nuvens e Cécile caminhava pela cidade após uma colheita de flores no bosque. Ao mesmo tempo, um rapaz caminha pra fora dos portões da cidade. A menina o vê de longe e corre até ele.

CÉCILE: Remy! Aonde estava indo?

REMY: Eu estava indo atrás de você... Seus pais estão preocupados... Novamente, andando por aí sem rumo não é?

CÉCILE: Eu fui colher flores. Veja como são lindas...

REMY: Você nunca muda mesmo, Cécile... Sempre colhendo flores... Ainda vai desmatar os campos de flores daqui pra fazer seus buquês...

CÉCILE: Ei... Isso não é verdade...

REMY: Ahahaha! Estou só brincando!

Ele dá gargalhadas e afaga os cabelos da menina.

CÉCILE: Ei. Isso não é nada gentil, sabia?

REMY: Desculpe... Vamos voltar pra casa... Seus pais estão esperando...

CÉCILE: Ei Remy... Eu não tinha reparado antes, mas você cresceu bastante desde a última vez que o vi... Por onde andou heim?

REMY: Ah por aí... Só fiz uma viagem pra uma terra distante... Acho que fui muito bem cuidado por lá...

Cécile da um sorriso reparando nos músculos e no corpo bem definido do rapaz. Apesar de não estar com o corpo descoberto, podia-se notar que ele encorpara e estava mais forte. E por que não? Estava bonito. Mas isso, Cécile não tinha coragem de dizer.

CÉCILE: Mas que viagem foi essa que fez, Remy?

REMY: Eu não entendi muito bem, mas... Na verdade, foi uma promessa que fiz pra seus pais...

CÉCILE: Meus pais? O que meus pais tem a ver com isso?

REMY: Um dia eu te conto... Mas a verdade é que nem eu sei direito...

"Só sei que seus pais me pediram pra que eu buscasse um tal de santuário e me tornasse forte pra te proteger", ele pensa. Os dois chegam em casa. Os pais de Cécile possuem uma hospedaria. Ao adentrarem a mesma, vêem um jovem de roupas sociais e uma mochila nas costas. Tinha estranhos cabelos prateados e longos, presos numa longa trança. Exibia um rosto jovial e sorridente. Os olhares do rapaz e dos dois se cruzam por um pequeno instante até que o pai de Cécile chama a atenção do rapaz.

LUCIEN: Senhor...? A chave de seu quarto...

SONSON: Ah, perdão... Estava apenas divagando... Esta é sua filha? Posso ver a semelhança...

LUCIEN: Ah sim. Esta é Cécile... Minha filha... Diga olá para o hóspede, Cécile...

O olhar inquisitor do rapaz faz um calafrio percorrer a espinha dela. Remy não demonstra, mas está tenso.

CÉCILE: Bem... Vindo... Espero que... Aprecie sua estadia aqui...

As palavras saem como se um medo paralisador permeasse a mente dela.

REMY: Você está bem, Cécile...?

CÉCILE: Não... Leve-me a meu quarto, por favor... Estou um pouco zonza...

REMY: Claro... Com licença...

SONSON: Toda...

O rapaz se vira pras escadas e é seguido por uma garota de cabelos rosados e um rapaz de cabelos loiros que estavam sentados no sofá tomando chá e que passou totalmente despercebida pelos dois jovens.

EFFY: O que acha Sonson?

SONSON: Parece que nosso "palpite" estava certo o tempo todo, Effy... Encontramos nosso alvo...

ERIC: Ela ainda não despertou...?

SONSON: Não... Não pude sentir uma fagulha de seu cosmo latente... Talvez ela precise de algum incentivo...

EFFY: Ahahaha! Você é demais, Sonson! Mas eu gosto da forma que pensa... Vamos observar por alguns dias até termos certeza de que ela é a que queremos...

Os dois trancam a porta do quarto. Naquela noite, Cécile tem pesadelos. Ela vê a si mesma, caminhando por uma terra árida num vestido de seda longa e com os cabelos trançados. Ela olha ao redor e não vê nada além de terra árida e um céu tempestuoso. Com sombras tomando forma e surgindo de fendas no chão. Em seguida, elas se ajoelham diante dela, formando um corredor por onde ela caminha.

_"Venha..."_

_"Estou esperando por você..."_

_"Você será... Minha pra sempre..."_

Ela caminha sem rumo pelo corredor de sombras até um trono de ouro onde um jovem não mais velho que ela está sentado. O olhar sádico do jovem percorre o corpo dela e ela sente um calafrio.

_"Você fugiu de mim..."_ Ela ouve em sua mente.

_"Você foi uma menina muito má... Cécile..."_

_"Quem é você?"_

O corpo dela é paralisado pelas sombras que se atiram sobre ela, rasgando suas vestes. Ele se levanta do trono e levita até ela. Suas longas vestes sendo carregadas pelo vento. Ele se aproxima dela, acaricia seu rosto aproximando os lábios dos dela.

_"Mas tudo é perdoável... Minha rainha..."_

Ele se move, ficando atrás dela. Beijado seu pescoço. As mãos tocando os seios nus. Ela não consegue resistir ao chamado dele. Ele a vira e a beija. Totalmente submissa, ela se entrega a ele. Paralisada em seus braços. Ele a ergue no colo. Ela sente seu corpo inteiro paralisado. Não consegue mover um centímetro do corpo. Nem mesmo seus olhos, que encaram o rosto do rapaz. Ele repousa seu corpo num altar, diante de uma estátua enorme de um homem de longos cabelos com uma espada apoiada no chão. De repente, eles não estão mais na terra árida, mas numa espécie de igreja, cercados por uma multidão de pessoas com capuzes e mantos negros, segurando candelabros com velas acesas. E nas sacadas da igreja, estão homens e mulheres em armaduras negras sinistras, olhando para ela. Uns com ódio. Outros com desdém. Outros com indiferença.

_"Quem é você...?"_

_"Sou seu... Para sempre... Você será minha... Eternamente..."_

Uma outra mulher de longos cabelos negros se aproxima, olhando-a com desprezo. Ela podia jurar que havia ressentimento estampado no rosto da mulher. O rapaz sobe ao altar e se ajoelha sobre ele, olhando-a. Admirando seu corpo nu. A mulher que chegou remove as vestes dele e estende a mão para a mulher, sem tirar os olhos de Cécile. A mulher entrega-lhe uma bandeija com uma romã, que ele pega delicadamente e leva até a boca dela.

_"Coma... E una-se a mim novamente... Meu amor..."_

Sem conseguir se controlar, ela recebe a romã em sua boca e a come. Seu corpo se contorce e ela sente-se tomada por uma escuridão terrível. Sente frio.

_"Não se preocupe... Vai passar logo..."_

O rapaz se deita sobre ela, beija-a e a penetra. Ela sente o prazer em meio a dor. Quer gritar, mas nenhum som sai de sua boca. Por mais que ela grite ou se esforce. Por mais que ela peça por socorro. O rapaz apenas continua a violá-la sem piedade.

Ela acorda num sobressalto, seu corpo emandando uma aura sinistra de maldade e um pendante de prata pendurado em seu pescoço. Com a inscrição _"Yours Ever"_.

Um relâmpago ecoa pelos céus, iluminando o quarto e revelando sombras se arrastando pelas paredes.

_"Imperatriz!"_

_"Imperatriz!"_

_"Encontramos a Imperatriz..."_

_"Lady PERSÉFONE!"_

Cécile grita de desespero.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya (principalmente Lost Canvas) ME PERTENCE! My love... My own... MY PRECIOUS! **

**Eu sou rico e famoso por ter criado os personagens, mandei o Kurumada pra outra dimensão e quem quiser escrever fic de Saint Seiya agora, vai ter de desembolsar! Em dobro se for Yaoi! Hahahahahahaha!**

Vamos às reviews!

**Lady-Chan:** Espero que goste dessa fic o mesmo tanto que gostou da outra. Ela está um pouco diferente. Mas vou tentar me concentrar mais no casal núcleo de Hades e Perséfone. n.n

**BenToph:** Acho que não mereço tantos surtos vindos de tão talentosa escritora... Mas estou lisonjeado da mesma forma... n.n

**Beeh:** Que bom que gostou! Fico feliz e espero que continue gostando e comentando. XP

**luciaalmeida:** Vou tentar aparecer mais no MSN. Ultimamente estou enrolado com o serviço e to tendo pouco tempo ate pro fanfiction.

**Legião:** Sim. Tem ligação com Extreme. Ela se passa entre Exodus e Apocalypse.

**Pure-Petit-chan:** O nome Sonson eu escolhi de um outro personagem baseado numa lenda que por um acaso tem ligação com a Surplice dele. XD

Enfim. Vamos continuar essa fic. Por um acaso eu senti a falta de uma review da Lune-sensei. Mas como ela vive ocupada eu vou deixar passar com um puxão de orelha desta vez... u.u

Brincadeira Lune-sensei! Vê se não some heim? XD

**-Saint Seiya Extreme: Mine Forever-**

**-15 anos atrás-**

Um homem com o corpo coberto por um manto e um capuz corre pelas ruas da cidade a noite. Em seus braços, um pequeno bebê embalado, dormindo calmamente.

HERMES: Não se preocupe, querida... Você ficará segura aqui... Eu prometo... Escolhi estas pessoas a dedo, medindo a bondade de seus corações... Atena tinha razão... Ainda existem humanos valorosos neste mundo...

Um trovão ecoa pelo céu, anunciando uma tempestade.

HERMES: Este casal sempre sonhou em ter filhos, mas nunca puderam conceber... Atrairei os perseguidores pra longe... E quando tiver crescido virei buscá-la... Meu amor...

**-alguns dias atrás-**

A menina cai da cama, se arrastando pelo chão, tentando se afastar da sombras que se arrastam insidiosas em sua direção, envolvendo-a como tentáculos. Ela se desespera. Se debate. Sua voz custa a sair da garganta. Mas com muito esforço, ela ordena que as sombras se afastem. E elas obedecem.

CÉCILE: Deixem... Me... Em paz... Por favor...

_"Mestra... Perdoe-nos... Apenas seguimos as ordens de nosso senhor..."_

_"Ele anseia por vê-la novamente, mestra..."_

_"Muito feliz, ele ficará quando souber que a encontramos, mestra..."_

De repente, as sombras se retraem. Cécile olha pra elas com um olhar frio. Como se estivesse exausta e mal se aguentando de pé. As sombras se prostram diante dela em sinal de reverência.

No dia seguinte, Remy vai a casa de Cécile para ver como ela estava. Bate na porta do quarto e abre uma fresta. Pára por um breve instante.

REMY: Cécile...? Está tudo bem...?

CÉCILE: Remy...? É você...? Não venha! Não quero ver ninguém!

Remy abre a porta e vê Cécile agaichada no canto do quarto. Com os cabelos escorrendo sobre o rosto em uma expressão fechada e sombria.

REMY: Cécile? Está tudo bem?

CÉCILE: Remy...? As paredes... As sombras...

Ele a abraça. Seu corpo está frio como gelo. Ele afaga seus braços como quem procura espantar o frio.

REMY: Meu Deus... Está doente, Cécile? Precisamos encontrar um médico...

?: Não se preocupe... Ela está bem...

A voz vem da porta do quarto. O trio misterioso de viajantes estava parado a porta observando com semblantes sorridentes.

SONSON: Não é verdade... Cécile?

CÉCILE: É verdade... Eu estou bem...

Ela se levanta e sorri para Remy. Em seguida, ela caminha até o trio e eles partem sem olhar pra trás. Remy não entende o que acabou de acontecer. Remy se levanta e corre até sua casa. Ele pega papel, tinta e uma pena. Começa a escrever o mais rápido que pode.

_"Alerta ao Santuário._

_Aqui é Remy de Coma Berenices, Cavaleiro de Prata de Atena._

_Envio esta mensagem aos cuidados do Grande Mestre. É de extrema urgência. Vivo na cidade de Valencia na França. Venho a alguns dias, sentindo cosmos malignos rondando a cidade. Venho tentando investigar a causa e a origem, ou ao menos encontrar o que quer que tenha atraído estes cosmos para cá. Agora descubro três viajantes estranhos hospedados na cidade. Coisas estranhas tem acontecido e sinto que uma grande calamidade se aproxima.e que a presença dos Cavaleiros de Atena se faz mais necessária que nunca._

_Peço que reforços sejam enviados urgentemente. Alguém especialista em forças ocultas."_

AZRAEL: E assim termina a carta, Grande Mestre...

GM: Alguém especializado em Forças Ocultas... Kanya ou Asheria são os maiores especialistas do Santuário...

AZRAEL: Mas... Grande Mestre... Eu também tenho conhecimento sobre forças ocultas... Minha mestra Asheria me treinou...

GM: Eu não duvido de você Azrael... Mas acha que poderia cuidar disso...?

AZRAEL: Eu tenho certeza, Grande Mestre... Se puder passar alguns dias sem minha assistência...

O Grande Mestre caminha até o trono e sorri.

GM: Eu acho que sobreviverei... Ok. Enviarei você Azrael. Selecione alguns cavaleiros de prata pra auxiliá-lo. Sua missão é se dirigir a Valence na França e prestar auxílio ao Cavaleiro de Coma Berenices no que for necessário. Mas assim que tiver a oportunidade, pretendo informar a Kanya ou Asheria pra que partam em auxílio.

AZRAEL: Compreendido, Grande Mestre!

Azrael faz uma reverencia e parte do Salão do Grande Mestre.

AZRAEL: Chegou a minha vez de me provar, mestra...

Azrael estava parado diante das escadarias de Áries, aguardando a chegada dos Cavaleiros de Prata que selecionara pra missão. De repente, Um cavaleiro desce das 12 casas, puxando uma amazona pela orelha.

AMANDA: Mestre Lesath! O que está fazendo?

LESATH: Você foi convocada pra sua primeira missão oficial! Não pode chegar atrasada! Não vê que seu comportamento se reflete em mim? Afinal, eu sou seu mestre! As pessoas não podem pensar que eu não lhe ensinei tato nem decoro!

AMANDA: Urgh! Você é um saco às vezes, mestre!

LESATH: E não é fácil te aguentar também, sabia? Fedelha entregue... E por favor... Se por um acaso, ela se perder e não achar o caminho de casa, você não será responsabilizado, ouviu garoto? ¬.¬

AZRAEL: Erm... Ok senhor Lesath de Escorpião... õ.o

Surgindo de um salto impressionante, uma figura esbelta cai do céu. Trajando sua armadura de prata e usando uma máscara. Uma longa estola envolta ao redor do pescoço completava o figurino da bela loira de pernas torneadas e cintura fina.

ATLANTA: Amazona de Prata se apresentando. Atlanta de Grou!

AZRAEL: Ótimo. Atlanta, estou feliz que tenha vindo. Você é uma das amazonas mais fortes apesar de ser jovem.

LESATH: Isso é uma festinha dos Cavaleiros de Prata é?

AZRAEL: Mais ou menos. Estou apenas seguindo especificações do Grande Mestre.

ATLANTA: Posso sugerir que convide Tifa de Águia? Ela é uma amazona de prata. Muito forte. Se houver mais uma vaga, quero dizer.

AZRAEL: Sim. Há uma vaga e eu considerei a Águia pra nos acompanhar, mas parece que ela não está disponível no momento. Acho que somos só nós então...

AMANDA: Então vamos lá! Triângulo, Cálice e Grou! Hora da viagem! Podemos ir a Paris?

LESATH: Ei! Você está em missão! Santa Atena... Essa garota não tem jeito...

Os três cavaleiros partem do Santuário. A imagem dos três partindo tremula na água da beirada do riacho onde Cécile estava ajoelhada.

SONSON: Viu Imperatriz... Os Cavaleiros são maus... Eles estão vindo aqui agora mesmo... Para levá-la embora... Trazer a destruição a todas as pessoas que você ama... Mas se aceitar voltar para os braços do Imperador...

EFFY: Ah sim... O Imperador que a ama... Ele faria qualquer coisa pela senhora... Ele a protegeria dos cavaleiros...

ERIC: Inclusive... -A voz de Eric era um sussurro no ouvido da menina que mal conseguia segurar as lágrimas- Seu amigo Remy... É um deles...

CÉCILE: Não... É mentira...

ERIC: Sinto muito imperatriz... Ele chamou os Cavaleiros pra cá...

SONSON: Ele quer afastar a senhora do Imperador...

CÉCILE: O Imperador... Me ama... Mesmo...?

EFFY: Mais do que tudo no mundo!

Effy limpa as lágrimas de Cécile.

EFFY: Veja estas flores... Você as ama não é? O Imperador lhe daria um jardim muito maior que todos os campos do mundo... Apenas pra vê-la sorrir...

ERIC: Oh sim... Eu aposto que o Imperador está vendo você agora... E está sofrendo por vê-la chorando, minha senhora...

EFFY: Mas se os cavaleiros vierem, minha senhora...

Effy estala os dedos. De repente, todas as flores começam a murchar e morrer.

EFFY: Veja... A aproximação deles já dá sinal... Eles não trazem nada além de morte!

CÉCILE: Não!

Cécile rompe em lágrimas vendo as flores morrerem diante de seus olhos.

SONSON: Não se preocupe, minha senhora... Nós vamos acabar com os Cavaleiros, por você... E nós a levaremos até o imperador... Ele está tão ansioso por tê-la de volta...

CÉCILE: É... Verdade...?

ERIC: Claro que é... Ele mal pode esperar...

EFFY: Mas ainda há algo que precisamos discutir... O imperador é e sempre será eternamente seu... Ele será eternamente leal a senhora...

SONSON: E ninguém ocupará o seu lugar no coração dele... A senhora pode dizer o mesmo?

CÉCILE: Eu... Não sei...

ERIC: A senhora precisa abandonar tudo... Família... Sua cidade... Seus amigos... É a maior prova de lealdade que pode demonstrar ao imperador... Seja leal ao imperador... Passe a eternidade ao lado dele... E...

Effy estala os dedos novamente e as flores voltam a florescer. Uma imagem de um jovem de longos cabelos negros vestido em longas vestes cerimoniais, caminha até Cécile e acaricia seu rosto. Effy sorri com satisfação ao ver o olhar fascinado de Cécile em direção ao rapaz. Os lábios do rapaz se aproximam cada vez mais de Cécile até se encontrarem num beijo avassalador e apaixonado. E de repente, como uma ilusão que se desfaz, o rapaz desaparece.

CÉCILE: Mas... Abandonar as pessoas... Que eu amo?

SONSON: É a única forma de protegê-los dos Cavaleiros! Eles virão atrás de você e machucarão sua família e seus amigos apenas pra porem as mãos em você!

CÉCILE: Não... O Remy jamais...

EFFY: Jamais machucaria sua família...?

Os três se entreolham.

ERIC: Ela precisa ver...

EFFY: Ver com os próprios olhos...

SONSON: O quão falso e malígno é seu amigo Remy...

Na cidade, Remy já trajando sua armadura procurava por Cécile por todos os lados. Não conseguia encontrá-la. Até que sentiu um cosmo maligno vindo da casa de Cécile. Correu para lá e abriu a porta de uma única vez. Apenas pra se deparar com uma cena horrenda. Os pais de Cécile estavam mortos. Sangue espalhado pelas paredes. Por todos os gotejava até mesmo do teto. Manchava a armadura branca do Cavaleiro de Coma Berenices. As sombras começam a se mover pelas paredes.

REMY: Demônios! Foram vocês quem fizeram isso?

Os demônios não dizem nada. Apenas emitem um som como um risada maléfica e partem pra cima de Remy. Ele queima seu cosmo e seus dedos se iluminam quando ele posiciona suas mãos em forma de garras diante do rosto.

REMY: _**LÂMINAS DE FIOS ESTELARES!**_

Vários feixes de luz prateada são emitidos pelos dedos do Cavaleiro cortando as sombras em pedaços. As sombras, no entanto, estavam carregadas de sangue que se espalha como uma chuva sobre Remy.

REMY: O que diabos...?

Remy se vira pra porta encharcado de sangue. Parada na porta, estava Cécile, olhando estarrecida pra sua casa destruída, seus pais mortos e Remy coberto de sangue.

REMY: Cécile?

CÉCILE: Você... Você... Então era verdade... Você matou meus pais! Você só vai trazer desgraça e morte pra nós!

REMY: Não Cécile! Espere!

Remy corre atrás dela, mas ela se joga nos braços de Effy. Agora a garota não trajava suas roupas normais, mas uma armadura negra e agourenta. Brilhante como as jóias do submundo. E ao lado dela, os seus outros dois companheiros. Ambos também com armaduras parecidas.

REMY: Cécile! Saia de perto deles!

EFFY: Não chore querida... Nós sentimos muito... Não pudemos chegar a tempo... Apesar de ele ser um cavaleiro de Atena, não imaginávamos que ele fosse tão cruel ao ponto de matar os pais de sua melhor amiga...

REMY: Desgraçados! Foram vocês não foram?

SONSON: Escória! Mesmo coberto com o sangue dos pais de Cécile, ainda ousa mentir?

CÉCILE: Effy! Proteja-me... Leve-me até o imperador... Ele é tudo que eu desejo...

EFFY: Claro querida... Nós cortaremos a cabeça deste assassinos e a depositaremos aos seus pés... Assim jura Effy de Caith Sith, a Estrela Celeste da Ferocidade!

ERIC: Eu sou Eric de Morcego, a Estrela Celeste da Premonição!

SONSON: E eu sou Sonson de Hanuman, a Estrela Celeste da Habilidade!

REMY: Estrelas celestes? Não são Cavaleiros Negros não é?

SONSON: Cavaleiros Negros? Não nos insulte. Cavaleiros Negros são lixo perto de nós! Somos Espectros de Hades!

REMY: Hades?

EFFY: Alguém vai morrer! Alguém vai morrer! Hahahahaha! Posso matar ele, Sonson?

ERIC: Ora, ora maninha... Não seja egoísta... Eu acho que há o suficiente dele pra dividirmos em três pedaços iguais... Assim todos podem se divertir...

SONSON: Você sempre tem razão Eric... Vamos exterminar o maldito...

Remy eleva seu cosmo em desafio, apesar da aparente desvantagem. O trio sorri com satisfação.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya (principalmente Lost Canvas) ME PERTENCE! My love... My own... MY PRECIOUS! **

**Eu sou rico e famoso por ter criado os personagens, mandei o Kurumada pra outra dimensão e quem quiser escrever fic de Saint Seiya agora, vai ter de desembolsar! Em dobro se for Yaoi! Hahahahahahaha!**

**-Ikarus-sama cai da cama e acorda- Ç.Ç**

Hello! Vamos dar continuidade a esta fic que está muito lecal!

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Pois é. Forçam mesmo. Mas quem mandou criar personagens tão maléficamente lecais? Sabe que eu não resisto! Hehehe... X3

**Lady-Chan:** Claro que sobrevive. Qualquer coisa, mando uma certa Amazona de Câncer te buscar lá no Yomotsu... XP

**BenToph:** Sim! Caith Sith é o Chesire! XD

**Beeeh:** Ainda fico surpreso de ver como o Hades é popular entre as meninas do fanfiction. Quando fui escrever Olimpus High, o que pipocou de filhote de Hades não foi brincadeira... XD

**-Saint Seiya Extreme: Mine Forever-**

**-Uma Igreja nos Estados Unidos-**

Era uma magnífica catedral erguida por uma nova religião que tem rapidamente arrebatado milhões de fiéis ao redor do mundo. Seria uma catedral comum, mas no fundo é bem mais. Abaixo da catedral existe uma enorme masmorra, agora dedicada a abrigar apenas um prisioneiro. Um homem. Um deus, na verdade. Corpo definido, cabelos loiros, olhos cinzentos como uma nevem tempetuosa. Seu corpo estava escoriado e quase nu devido as roupas rasgadas que antes cobriam seu corpo e agora são arrasadas pelos relâmpagos negros que o aprisionavam. Um selo de luz brilhava no chão, cercado por quatro estátuas representando a figura da morte segurando sua íconica foice. Os relâmpagos emitidos pelas foices queimavam sua pele, que tentava se regenerar, mas era imediatamente queimada novamente.

HERMES: Hades! Maldito, solte-me!

HADES: Soltá-lo...? Ora, caro Hermes... Por que? Você sempre quis estar ao lado de minha esposa, não é? NÃO FOI POR ISSO QUE A TIROU DE MIM?

Hermes é esbofeteado por Hades. Uma risada feminina desdenhosa ecoa pelo ambiente. Hermes volta seu olhar para o lado, onde Pandora estava sentada, observando seu tormento. Trajando um longo vestido negro que deixava a mostra uma de suas esbeltas pernas. Os lábios carnudos torcidos num sádico e sedutor sorriso. Ela se levanta e caminha até o irmão abraçando-o sem tirar os olhos do atormentado Hermes.

PANDORA: Irmão amado... Posso torturá-lo também? Sempre quis torturar um deus...

HADES: Claro maninha... Afinal, ele merece todo o sofrimento do mundo por roubar minha amada de meus braços...

O sorriso de Pandora se desfaz. Oh como ela detestava Perséfone. A deusa que seu imperador amava e que o rejeitara. Doía o peito de Pandora ver Hades tão dedicado em reaver sua esposa quando ela estava bem ali. Pronta pra amá-lo mesmo que suas almas estivessem dentro de corpos que nasceram como irmãos de sangue. Mas aparentemente Hades só a possuía para esfriar seu desejo por Perséfone.

Mas ela não se importava. Ser tomada nos braços de seu imperador e fazer amor com ele era ainda o maior desejo de Pandora e ela satisfaria qualquer vontade de Hades. Mesmo que fosse para ver Hades finalmente feliz ao lado de sua esposa.

Pandora caminha até um canto, pega sua lança e aponta pra Hermes, com um olhar furioso, deixando uma descarga elétrica atingí-lo. Em seus olhos era quase perceptível a formação de lágrimas. Como se aqueles disparos fossem sua forma de extravazar sua frustração por não ser a primeira na lista de amantes de seu Imperador.

HERMES: Fez cócegas... Poderia coçar um pouco mais pra esquerda...?

PANDORA: Cão!

Hermes agora é esbofeteado por Pandora.

PANDORA: Isso é o que merece por causar dor e sofrimento a meu imperador!

A voz de Pandora quase falha no fim, como se ela lutasse pra conter o choro. Inspirando fundo e recuperando a compostura e a majestade ela se vira e parte. Hades parecia se divertir com o turbilhão de sentimentos que permeavam a mente de Pandora.

PANDORA: Com sua licença, imperador...

Hades apenas acena com a cabeça ainda sorrindo com satisfação ao ver Hermes preso e sofrendo.

HERMES: Por que vem aqui Hades...? Sua mesquinharia é tão baixa que se diverte vendo-me nesta situação...?

HADES: Oh Hermes... Seu sofrimento é o menor de meus prazeres... Que eu me lembre, possuir a deusa que você ama e vê-la gemer de prazer em meus braços é a minha favorita... Na verdade, eu vim aqui, apenas pra lhe informar que... Eu encontrei minha esposa fugitiva... Meus espectros estão se encarregando de trazê-la pra cá agora mesmo...

HERMES: Não!

O grito de Hermes demonstra mais do que a dor do cativeiro. Demonstra a dor de imaginar sua amada nos braços de Hades. O desgraçado que a torturou com sequestro, estupros e traição. Roubo de sua liberdade. Privando-a dos braços da mãe. E dos seus. Como a amava. Pensara que atirando-se com ela no ciclo de reencarnações estariam livres pra sempre. Mas deveria saber que Hades jamais a deixaria ir tão facilmente. O desespero crescia no peito de Hermes. E a alegria de vê-lo em agonia crescia no peito de Hades cuja a gargalhada ecoava por toda a catedral vazia a noite.

Hades subia as escadarias até o quarto de sua irmã, onde ela preparava-se pra dormir. Sentada na penteadeira, já vestida em sua camisola negra quase transparente que mal cobria a nudez de seu belo corpo. Marcas de lágrimas recentes podiam ser vistas em suas bochechas rosadas. Penteava os cabelos frenéticamente. Olhando pra seu imperador se aproximando dela através do espelho.

HADES: Pandora... Minha querida... -Ele repousa as mãos em seus ombros fazendo-a parar de se pentear- O que aflinge seu coração? -Ele começa a beijar o pescoço da irmã-

PANDORA: Nada...

HADES: Conte-me...

Ela se levanta. Os beijos e carícias de Hades já começavam a excita-la. Já faziam sua pele se arrepeiar e os bicos dos seios enrijecerem.

PANDORA: Ela o abandonou... Ela rejeitou o senhor... Eu o amo... Por que tem de ser ela? Por que não pode ter a mim, Imperador Hades?

Suas palavras saem como gritos. Os olhos de Pandora já ensopados pelas lágrimas.

HADES: Ora, Pandora... Eu amo a ambas... Cada uma a sua maneira... Você é minha irmãzinha querida... Não pense que tenho menor estima por você do que por ela...

Hades aproxima seus lábios dos dela. Ela sente seu hálito fresco acariciando suas narinas. O perfume de sua pele é inebriante. Ela cederia aos encantos de Hades. Sempre cede. Ele era irresístível pra ela. Desde a era mitológica quando ela abrira a maldita caixa que a condenou ao inferno. Era bem mais inocente na época. Hoje tornara-se uma mulher amargurada. Sádica. Pervessa. E vingativa. Exceto quando estava perto de seu imperador. Seu toque. Suas carícias a faziam esquecer de todo seu tormento. E em breve, a maldita Perséfone tiraria aqueles momentos felizes dela.

Momentos como aquele. Quando Hades olhava pra ela como se ela fosse a única mulher do mundo. Quando ele tirava suas roupas lentamente, saboreando seu corpo, suas curvas com os olhos. Quando ele a beijava fazendo-a sentir-se desejada. Quando ele tocava seu sexo fazendo-a delirar de prazer. Saboreava de seus seios com a língua. E quando a possuía enchendo-a de alegria. Pandora perderia tudo isso assim que Perséfone retornasse.

E ali, embalada nos braços daquele que ama, ela chora.

**-França-**

Remy é golpeado por Sonson e vai de encontro a uma casa que desaba sobre ele.

SONSON: Desgraçado... Isso é por ter matado os pais da Imperatriz!

REMY: Vocês são mesmo uns canalhas... Armaram direitinho pra mim... Cécile! Acorde! Não acredite neles! Eu jamais faria isso aos seus pais!

Cécile afundava o rosto nos braços de Effy.

REMY: Olhe pra mim Cécile... Seus pais... Eles me pediram pra... Que eu fosse a Grécia me tornar um cavaleiro por você... Quem quer que a tenha trazido aqui, queria que você fosse protegida... Queria que um Cavaleiro estivesse aqui o tempo todo... Eu ainda era novo quando parti, mas eu me dediquei... Ao máximo pra me tornar um Cavaleiro e voltar pra proteger você... Eu não sabia do que eu deveria protegê-la, mas eu sabia que queria fazer todo o possível pra garantir um futuro de sorrisos e alegrias pra você... Você tem de acreditar em mim...

SONSON: Urgh! Cale-se cão sarnento!

Sonson pisoteia a cabeça Remy.

ERIC: Uh... Acho que isso doeu...

EFFY: Queria que pudesse ver, maninho...

ERIC: Hehehe... Eu tenho minhas formas de ver, maninha... Com meus outros sentidos super-aguçados, eu posso captar tudo que acontece a meu redor... As imagens se formam em minha mente... Posso até mesmo saber exatamente quais ossos do corpo dele se quebraram... Hahaha!

Remy salta pra fora da pilha de escombros que desabara sobre si, concentrando cosmo na mão e caindo sobre Sonson com um soco. Feixes de luz brotam do chão cortando tudo em seu caminho. Sonson desvia do ataque saltando para o ar. O ataque de Remy se dirigia na reta de Effy com Cécile nos braços quando Eric salta na frente e bloqueia os ataques.

ERIC: Acalme-se... A Imperatriz está perfeitamente segura em nossas mãos... Ao contrário de como estaria nas suas...

REMY: Miserável!

Remy avança contra Eric, mas Sonson o derruba no chão com um chute nas costas. Em seguida, Sonson o ergue pelo pescoço e começa a socar suas costas. Remy grita de dor, sentindo que seu corpo estava pra ser partido em pedaços. E Eric se une ao castigo socando seu estômago.

Cécile olhava estarrecida para o castigo imposto em Remmy pelos espectros. Seu peito doía de ver aquela cena. Ela não sabia explicar por que, mas as palavras de Remy ecoavam em sua mente. Como aquele rapaz gentil poderia ser um assassino?

Mas ela tinha visto. O corpo de Remy coberto de sangue dos seus pais. Era mesmo sangue dos seus pais? Remy não poderia ser capaz daquilo poderia? Ele sempre fora gentil com ela. Seus pais o admiravam. O recebiam bem. E ele às vezes agia como se fosse capaz de se atirar diante de uma bala por ela.

Os devaneios dela são interrompidos pelo grito de Remy ao ser atirado pro ar por Sonson.

EFFY: O primeiro a partí-lo no meio vence.

SONSON: Combinado.

ERIC: Já venci!

Os dois espectros salta e golpeiam as costas de Remy com um chute. Remy dá um grito ao ser atingido e cai ruidosamente no chão. Arrastando-se pelo chão, Remy parecia buscar Cécile. Como se ansiasse por tocá-la. Erguê-la nos braços e levá-la dali.

REMY: Cécile...

CÉCILE: Remy...?

SONSON: Não se preocupe Imperatriz... Nós vamos dar fim a este verme nojento, agora mesmo...

REMY: Acredite em mim Cécile... Foram eles... Eles... Mataram seus pais...

CÉCILE: Parem... Parem de machucar o Remy...

EFFY: Querida... Ele é um assassino mentiroso... Ele merece sofrer... E morrer...

CÉCILE: Não. Isso é errado! Remy não machuca as pessoas... Ele sempre foi bom pra mim... E carinhoso...

As lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto.

CÉCILE: Parem de machucar ele... Ele é bom...

Cécile corre e abraça Remy.

CÉCILE: Poupem ele... Eu posso conversar com o Imperador... Sei que ele, benevolente como é pode perdoar Remy...

EFFY: -Suspira de frustração- Imperatriz, não dificulte as coisas... Nós podemos matá-lo na sua frente ou pelas suas costas... Dá pra sair da frente? O imperador não vai perdoa-lo por suas transgressões... Cavaleiros de Atena são todos perversos e maus... Eles só sabem causar dor e sofrimento as pessoas sabe?

CÉCILE: Ah é? Pois os únicos causando dor e sofrimento aqui, são vocês!

ERIC: Ela percebeu? -Diz com sarcasmo-

SONSON: Imperatriz, Mestre Hades disse-nos pra levá-la até ele por bem ou por mal. Coopere pra que decidamos "por bem"...

O trio cerca a dupla. Prontos pra atacar. Remy se levanta ajudado por Cécile.

REMY: Eu não machuquei seus pais...

CÉCILE: Eu sei...

Remy abraça Cécile com força.

EFFY: Já terminou de se despedir cavaleiro?

REMY: De vocês? Sim.

Remy concentra seu cosmo e ergue a mão fazendo feixes de luz brotarem do chão ofuscando o trio. Quando eles olham, a dupla tinha sumido.

EFFY: Urgh! Estes dois estão assistindo muito Naruto! Não acredito que eles usaram o velho truque da bomba de fumaça!

SONSON: Não exatamente bomba de fumaça, mas eu sei o que quer dizer... Usaram luz pra nos ofuscar...

ERIC: Felizmente, cavalheiros, minha condição inutilza o estratagema deles.

SONSON: Você poderia te-los impedido e deixou-os escapar?

ERIC: O que é a vida sem pequenas excentricidades? Agora podemos caçá-los.

SONSON: Espero que possamos mesmo. O senhor Hades não ficará nada feliz se deixarmos ela escapar!

Sonson concentra seu cosmo invocando almas do além que tomam a forma de esqueletos. Os soldados mortos-vivos encouraçados dos exércitos de Hades. Homens de pele pálida e armaduras negras com foices.

SONSON: Muito bem, vermes. A missão de vocês é encontrar e matar um Cavaleiro de Atena que fugiu com a nossa imperatriz. O cavaleiro deve ser morto e a imperatriz trazida até nós, incólume... Qualquer erro, por menor que seja... E eu digo qualquer erro mesmo...

Sonson aponta pra um dos soldados mais próximos que explode de dentro pra fora diante dos outros.

SONSON: E isto poderá ocorrer a vocês. Agora, vão!

Os esqueletos partem atrás de Remy e Cécile.

EFFY: Não acha que está subestimando demais o Cavaleiro? Esses inúteis não poderão vencê-lo. O nível dele deve ser pelo menos de prata.

ERIC: Nisso ela tem razão.

SONSON: Vocês estão deixando de ver meus intuitos, crianças... Invés de perdermos tempo procurando-os, os esqueletos os encontraram pra nós. Não espero que eles derrotem o miserável, apenas durem tempo o bastante numa luta com ele pra que possamos rastrear seu cosmo e nos dirigirmos direto até a fonte...

EFFY: Até que você saber pensar, Sonson...

De repente, os corpos dos esqueletos são dilacerados por fios quase invisíveis que percorriam toda a cidade.

ERIC: Infelizmente, ele também...

SONSON: Chega de conversa, Eric! E use estes malditos sentidos pra identificar as armadilhas do desgraçado!

**-Presente-**

Remy ainda corria como podia levando Cécile nos braços.

_"Eles foram por ali! Atrás deles!"_

Remy ouvia as vozes e se desesperava. Ele salta para frente, procurando abrir uma vantagem maior sobre seus perseguidores quando vê um esqueleto saltando sobre ele com a foice prestes a cortá-lo ao meio. Uma estola surge do nada e enrosca-se no pescoço do esqueleto, puxando-o pra longe. Uma amzona surge do nada, enrolando uma parte da estola em sua perna, fazendo o tecido enrigecer e girar como uma broca e atingindo as costas do soldado espectral, matando-o no mesmo instante.

ATLANTA: _**CHUTE RELUZENTE!**_

Remy para de correr e vê outro cavaleiro de Prata queimando seu cosmo e passando por ele feito um raio.

AZRAEL: _**MIL PUNHOS DE VISHNU!**_

Um esqueleto parecia ter sido estraçalhado por milhares de braços ilusórios e voa longe. Outro esqueleto saía correndo dali quando um selo triangular se forma ao redor de seu corpo contendo seus movimentos.

AMANDA: Te peguei! **TRI-RESTRIÇÃO!**

Em seguida, Amanda passa pelo inimigo golpeando-o e perfurando seu peito. O soldado cai morto no chão no mesmo instante.

AMANDA: Cavaleiros de Prata, ao resgate!

REMY: Cavaleiros de Prata...? Então o santuário... Respondeu a meus apelos...?

AZRAEL: Sim! Viemos verificar a fonte do cosmo negro que você relatou ao santuário e auxiliar como pudermos.

REMY: Graças a Atena... Feliz ou infelizmente eu já sei qual a fonte do cosmo negro! Espectros de Hades! Eles estão atrás da Cécile!

AMANDA: Estão atrás da garota? Mas o que esses malditos querem com ela?

CÉCILE: Eu não sei... Ficam me chamando de Imperatriz... E falando que eu tenho de encontrar com o Imperador...

AZRAEL: Hades...? Imperatriz...?

Azrael arregala os olhos como se tivesse acabado de se dar conta de algo inacreditável.

AZRAEL: Estamos com sérios problemas...

CÉCILE: Sabe por que eles estão atrás de mim?

Azrael faz que sim com a cabeça.

ATLANTA: Você é... A reencarnação de Perséfone...?

CÉCILE: Perséfone...?

AMANDA: Quem é essa tal de Perséfone?

AZRAEL: Você não sabe? Ela é a deusa da primavera... Há muito tempo, foi capturada por Hades, deus do submundo e feita sua esposa...

Cécile olha pra eles com os olhos arregalados.

CÉCILE: Eu... Não posso ser uma deusa... Eu sou só uma garota humana, qualquer...

AZRAEL: Talvez... Mas os espectros possuem uma boa razão pra acreditar que você seja...

Cécile leva as mãos a cabeça, tentando afastar o turbilhão de imagens que a invade.

AZRAEL: Qual a situação na cidade?

REMY: Eu não sei... Os três espectros parecem ter matado as pessoas da cidade... Talvez não haja mais ninguém vivo... A floresta possui soldados rasos de Hades correndo a solta...

ATLANTA: Estes não significam nada pra nós...

REMY: E três espectros poderosos pra enfrentarmos...

AMANDA: Pelo menos possuímos a vantagem numérica...

REMY: Não podemos deixar que levem a Cécile.

AZRAEL: Concordo. E os espectros que se encontram aqui, devem ser eliminados...

Um cosmo sombrio explode no lugar, anunciando a chegada dos inimigos.

EFFY: É mais fácil fazer do que falar...

Remy imeditamente se coloca a frente de Cécile com os braços abertos.

REMY: Pra trás!

EFFY: Nós já chutamos sua bunda há pouco, moleque... Podemos chutar de novo!

ERIC: Ele agora tem amigos...

SONSON: Nada demais... Meros cavaleiros de Prata... Facilmente serão eliminados pelo nosso poder!

Remy segura Cécile pelos braços e olha no fundo dos olhos dela.

REMY: Ouça Cécile... Eu quero que você fuja... O mais longe possível... Procure o Santuário e se esconda lá... Vai ficar mais segura lá do que em qualquer outro lugar...

CÉCILE: Mas... E você?

Ela abraça Remy chorando.

REMY: Eu vou ficar aqui e lutar... Pra garantir aquele futuro feliz que prometi te dar...

CÉCILE: Prometa... Que a gente vai se ver novamente...

Remy não responde. Ele não sabe se virão a se encontrar novamente.

REMY: Cécile! Vá!

ERIC: Nós não vamos permitir!

Eric salta na direção de Cécile quando ela começa a correr e Remy se coloca em seu caminho, atacando-o com um chute que o Espectro de Morcego facilmente bloqueia.

REMY: Você não vai sequer chegar perto dela novamente!

ERIC: Você está me dando nos nervos. _**SONAR DO PESADELO!**_

Remy começa a se sentir desorientado e sonolento com as ondas que são emitidas pelos morcegos ocultos nas árvores.

ERIC: Sinto muito, mas não temos tempo a perder... Vocês podem tirar uma sonequinha enquanto nós capturamos a vadiazinha...

REMY: O que...? Meu corpo... Não se move... Estou...

Uma repentina onda se propaga pelo ar anulando os efeitos do golpe de Eric. Era Amanda emitindo um cosmo assustador.

AMANDA: Nem pensar! Ninguém vai tirar soneca porcaria nenhuma! Quer lutar, vamos lutar direito!

EFFY: Eu vou matar essa daí...

Os cavaleiros e os Espectros se preparam pra lutar quando um cosmo ardente cruza os céus envolto em chamas negras como uma estrela cadente na direção da cidade.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya (principalmente Lost Canvas) ME PERTENCE! My love... My own... MY PRECIOUS!**

**Eu sou rico e famoso por ter criado os personagens, mandei o Kurumada pra outra dimensão e quem quiser escrever fic de Saint Seiya agora, vai ter de desembolsar! Em dobro se for Yaoi! Hahahahahahaha!**

**-Ikarus-sama cai da cama e acorda- Ç.Ç**

Desculpem a demora pra atualizar a fic gente. Muita loucura na loucolândia da vida do Ikarus... u.u

Mas estou de volta. Vamos responder reviews e dar continuidade a história. n.n

**Pure-Petit-Chan: **Não sei por que Pure-Petit, mas desde que escrevi Yours Ever, adoro escrever pervice do Hades com a Pandora ou a Perséfone... XD

PS.: Quer dizer que a Pure-Petit tem uma quedinha pelo Cajun sem-vergonha né? Eu tirei o nome dele do Gambit mesmo... XP

Gambit: Todas amam le Gambit, mon ami... -Piscadinha pra Pure-Petit- Non é verdade, cherie?

É... Tô sabendo, Francês... Cuidado que Pure-Petit é casada... Não vá se engraçar com ela ou chamo a Liz pra você... ¬.¬'

**luciaalmeida:** Sim. Muito duro. Nem me fale. Mas ainda bem que tá acontecendo com o Hermes e não comigo... (Brincadeira XD).

**Lady-chan:** Olha que declaração de amor pro Hermes... Será que ele desbanca o Hades como o galã do Olimpo depois dessa fic? XP

**BenToph:** Será que o Chesire tem esse cacife todo pra proteger seu próprio templo Ma? Sei não heim? Se ele for realmente forte assim, teremos uma bela surpresa!

PS.: Depois do surto do Ma contra o Hermes e a favor do Hades eu retiro o que disse Lady... n.n'

**-Saint Seiya Extreme: Mine Forever-**

**-De volta a floresta-**

O trio de espectros se preparava pra lutar. Azrael dá um passo a frente.

AZRAEL: Vocês não tocarão num só fio de cabelo da moça, espectros!

EFFY: Ora... Cretininho... Ela é nossa imperatriz... Vocês é que morrerão por tocarem nela com suas patas nojentas...

As unhas de Effy começam a crescer. Remy dá um passo atrás protegendo Cécile.

ATLANTA: Coma Berenices. Você foge com a garota. Nós cuidaremos destes espectros.

REMY: Não! Eu posso ficar e lutar!

ATLANTA: Nada disso! Sua missão é proteger a garota e levá-la ao Santuário em segurança. E no mais, somos 3 contra 3. Um combate justo como Atena determina.

Remy acena concordando por fim.

REMY: Tudo bem. Mas tomem cuidado! Não morram!

ERIC: Ei! Não vai fugir!

Azrael explode seu cosmo fazendo a imagem de um deus hindu com vários braços surgirem atrás de si.

SONSON: Calminha, pessoal... Não vamos exagerar... Vamos apenas acalmar nossas cabeças e matá-los...

AMANDA: Escuta aqui seu fresco! Você não deveria nos subestimar! Somos cavaleiros de prata! Os segundos mais fortes no Rank de Cavaleiros!

SONSON: Grande coisa. Nem mesmo os cavaleiros de ouro podem nos desafiar...

Sonson começa a levitar diante dos Cavalleiros boquiabertos.

SONSON: Preparem-se pra morrer, cavaleiros... **_DESEJO DOS ESPÍRITOS!_**

Várias almas circulam o corpo de Sonson e voam pro alto. Em seguida, elas caem como pilares de luz sobre o trio, causando imensa destruição e explosões. Os Cavaleiros são atirados pro alto como se um geiser de energia brotasse aos seus pés. Sonson usa sua telecinése pra paralisar os três no ar.

SONSON: Ei Eric... Foi essa vadiazinha aqui que anulou sua técnica não foi? Quer se vingar?

AMANDA: Me solta, seu pervertido nojento!

ERIC: Eu adoraria, Sonson. **_SOMBRAS DA MORTE!_**

Milhares de Morcegos encobrem o trio, mordendo e sugando sangue. A Estola de Atlanta começa a girar rapidamente, brilhando de cosmo e destruindo os morcegos.

SONSON: Oh, mas como são irritantes... Adoram anular técnicas...

ATLANTA: Creio que já dissemos pra não nos subestimarem!

EFFY: Hunf! Bem atrevida pra um vermezinho todo sujo de sangue! Eu vou te ensinar boas maneiras!

Effy salta sobre Atlanta e desfere um golpe com suas garras. Atlanta consegue evitar o golpe que abre sulcos enormes na terra. Atlanta se vira e desfere um chute contra Effy, mas ela bloqueia.

EFFY: Fraquinha... E lenta.

Effy ataca com as garras, ferindo abdome de Atlanta. Em seguida, ela lambe o sangue de suas garras sorrindo pra Atlanta.

EFFY: Melhor do que leite...

Sonson se prepara pra enfrentar Azrael enquanto Eric se prepara pra enfrentar Amanda.

AZRAEL: Prepare-se! -Explode o cosmo- **_MIL PUNHOS DE VISHNU!_**

SONSON: Feh... Ridículo... **_BARREIRA DOS ESPÍRITOS!_**

O golpe de Azrael é barrado por vários espíritos atormentados que circulam o corpo de Sonson.

SONSON: Você não é páreo pra um espectro do meu nível, cavaleiro.

Sonson desaparece diante de Azrael e reaparece atrás dele, disparando uma rajada de energia que joga o Cavaleiro longe. Quando Azrael, cai no chão, Sonson reaparece sobre ele pisando suas costas com os dois pés. Em seguida, ele ergue Azrael pelo pescoço e começa a envolve-lo com fogo fátuo das almas que controla.

SONSON: Queime no inferno, Cavaleiro...

Azrael é envolto por um pilar de chamas que o atira pro alto e explode. O corpo de Azrael cai no chão, todo ferido e chamuscado. A armadura toda trincada.

AMANDA: **_SELAMENTO DOS TRÊS MUNDOS!_**

Eric se desvia do ataque correndo em volta de Amanda e ressurgindo atrás dela. Quando ela olha, ele já está desferindo uma joelhada no rosto dela.

ERIC: Idiota! Eu posso facilmente prever seus movimentos débeis!

AMANDA: Que velocidade!

Amanda e Eric começam a trocar socos e chutes. Eric invoca seus morcegos em volta dela. Eles atacam Amanda por todos os lados. Ela tenta se desvencilhar, mas existem muitos deles e ela não consegue enxergar direito.

ERIC: O que foi? O sonar dos morcegos está desorientando sua visão não é? O meu **_SONAR DO PESADELO_** pode fazer mais do que apenas colocar as pessoas pra dormir...

AMANDA: Esse golpe de novo... Eu vou anular ele...

ERIC: Creio que não... Apesar de tudo você é uma amazona inexperiente. Comete erros ridículos que me permitem prever cada movimento seu... Não será capaz de concentrar seu golpe cercada pelos meus morcegos... Agora, eu estou acostumado a lutar sem depender da visão...

Eric começa a socar e chutar Amanda por todos os lados. Eric começa a elevar seu cosmo e suas presas crescem.

ERIC: **_VÔO NEGRO!_**

Eric move os braços pra frente simulando um bater de asas que arrasta Amanda pra longe e ela atravessa várias árvores antes de cair no chão. Enquanto isso, Atlanta se esquivava como podia dos ataques de Effy.

EFFY: **_SURPRESA DE CHESIRE!_**

Atlanta vê o mundo ao seu redor crescendo. Ou é ela que está diminuindo?

EFFY: Olá ratinho... Você parece delicioso de se comer!

ATLANTA: Eu... Encolhi? Impossível!

Enquanto Atlanta corre de uma Effy gigante em sonhos, seu corpo se encolhe e se contorce de medo no chão. Effy apenas a ergue pelos cabelos apontando as unhas na direção da jugular de Atlanta.

EFFY: Ah seria tão fácil te matar agora... Mas que tipo de gato dispensa uma brincadeirinha com sua presa? Eu vou te matar... Depois que me divertir com você... Fatiando seu corpo todinho!

Enquanto isso, Remy para de correr arfando e cançado, ainda sentindo o cosmo dos Cavaleiros se chocando com o cosmo dos Espectros.

REMY: Eles ainda estão lutando...

CÉCILE: Você está sofrendo... Não está?

REMY: Sinto muito... É que eu odeio... Fugir e deixar os outros pra trás... Mesmo que seja pra proteger a pessoa mais importante pra mim...

As palavras surpreendem Cécile. Ela olha fundo nos olhos de Remy. Lágrimas quase escapando apenas de se lembrar de como pôde duvidar dele. Ela funga forte e enterra o rosto no ombro dele.

CÉCILE: Me perdoe! -Lágrimas vazam por seus olhos.

REMY: Pelo que?

CÉCILE: Por ter te feito sofrer... Eu não deveria duvidar de você!

REMY: Tudo bem. Os Espectros são mentirosos e enganadores... Não foi sua culpa...

Remy se levanta ainda com Cécile nos braços. Os dois olham fundo nos olhos um do outro.

CÉCILE: Não importa o que aconteça... Eu vou poder sempre contar com você não é?

REMY: Claro que vai...

Cécile fecha os olhos a medida em que Remy aproxima os lábios lentamente dos dela. O coração dela aparentemente acelera a uma velocidade de um milhão de quilometros por hora.

_"Abra os olhos, minha querida..."_

Ao fazê-lo, ela se depara com Hades beijando-a. Novamente ela está imóvel.

CÉCILE: Por que não consigo me mover...? Por que não consigo... Resistir...

HADES: Por que estamos juntos pra sempre... Afinal... "Até que a morte os separe, não se aplica a deuses", não é verdade...?

CÉCILE: Eu sou uma deusa?

HADES: Ah sim, minha querida... Você é Perséfone... A deusa da Primavera... Minha esposa... A muito tempo, você fugiu de mim, querida... Mas eu estou disposto a perdoá-la se voltar pra mim...

Hades abraça Cécile novamente, envolvendo-a em seus braços. Acariciando sua face. E roubando-lhe outro beijo. Em seguida, Hades desvia seu olhar para outro lado. Cécile olha também e vê Remy. Todo ensanguentado e ferido. Morto e crucificado numa lápide enorme.

CÉCILE: Não Remy! Por favor! Não!

HADES: Você o ama...?

CÉCILE: Eu... Eu... Sim... Eu o amo muito...

HADES: Ah, coração traiçoeiro...

Hades finge magoa. Em seguida, ele se aproxima de Cécile e a abraça por trás, acariciando seu rosto e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

HADES: Isto não precisa acontecer... Sabia...?

CÉCILE: Como assim?

HADES: Ele não precisa morrer... Volte pros meus braços, rainha Perséfone... E eu pouparei a vida dele...

A voz de Hades era pouco mais que um sedutor sussurro no ouvido de Cécile.

HADES: Ele não pode me derrotar... Eu sou um deus... Desafie-me e ele morrerá... O que me diz...? Dê-me uma chance de conquistar seu amor mais uma vez, minha rainha...

Cécile abre os olhos e vê Remy olhando pra ela desesperado.

REMY: Tudo bem Cécile? Você desmaiou por uns instantes! Eu morri de preocupação!

Remy abraça Cécile com força. Enquanto isso, Hades sentado em uma fonte de água observa a cena com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios. Pandora parecia prestes a romper em lágrimas parada atrás dele. Pensando: _"logo meu amor será feito em pedaços. Por que Lorde Hades ama a ela e não a mim?"_

HADES: Ah espectros... Viu Pandora...? Assim é que se faz... Oriente o Benu a buscar minha esposa, sim...?

PANDORA: Como quiser, Imperador...

Hades desaparece nas sombras enquanto Pandora se aproxima do poço, olhando a cena comovente entre Cécile e Remy. Incapaz de conter as lágrimas ela cai de bruços sobre a beirada da fonte.

PANDORA: Maldita!

Ela bate com a mão na superfície da água desfazendo a imagem. Com os olhos empadados ela vê a imagem do Espectro de Benu, parado sobre uma colina.

PANDORA: Ouça com atenção Benu... O Imperador localizou sua esposa... Deve seguir as ordens dele imediatamente... E sem falhas...

As últimas palavras saem quase como um choramingo. Pandora recupera a compostura e se levanta. A medida que a imagem na fonte desaparece o Benu se lança aos céus como um cometa. Cécile se afasta de Remy aos poucos, chorando inconsolávelmente.

CÉCILE: Não posso fazer isso, Remy... Não posso ir com você...

REMY: Cécile! O que está fazendo? Nós podemos proteger você!

CÉCILE: Não... Eu vou proteger você, Remy... Eu não vou deixar ele te machucar ok?

REMY: Cécile!

Remy sente um cosmo avassaladoramente quente e maligno se aproximando do alto e salta tirando Cécile do caminho. Uma bola de fogo negra cai do céu, incendiando as árvores ao redor. Remy cai no chão com Cécile nos braços. Quando ele olha, ele vê um espectro de longas asas negras, pegando fogo e olhando pra ele com olhos sinistros como um demônio. Remy, protamente se coloca de pé protegendo Cécile. Mas ela passa por ele e caminha até o espectro.

CÉCILE: Não o machuque... Eu irei com você... De boa vontade...

A medida que Cécile se aproxima, as chamas ao redor do espectro se afastam pra que ela possa caminhar até ele.

REMY: Saia de perto dele Cécile!

CÉCILE: Adeus, querido Remy...

REMY: Não! Eu não vou deixar ele te levar, Cécile! _**ARMADILHA DE BERENICES!**_ Dê mais um passo e será feito em pedaços espectro! Solte a Cécile agora, ou morra! A escolha é sua!

O espectro olha pra Remy com ódio, queimando seu cosmo a uma intensidade absurda, intensificando as chamas que queimam a floresta ao redor.

RUDRA: Verme... Acabou de assinar sua sentença de morte...

CÉCILE: Não!

Uma explosão de chamas negras acontece em meio a floresta. Olhando a distância o trio de espectros sorri com satisfação.

AZRAEL: Que cosmo foi esse? Ele sublima totalmente o cosmo do Coma Berenices...

AMANDA: Eu... Não sei... Os espectros... São tão... Fortes assim...?

Amanda mal conseguia se mover. Atlanta ainda estava mergulhada na ilusão.

EFFY: Ah deve ser o maldito do Rudra... Aquele sujeito é um saco!

SONSON: Se o Imperador encarregou ele de cuidar da garota, então não temos que nos preocupar... Vamos deixá-los vivos por enquanto cavaleiros. Estamos entediados lutando contra vocês... Pensem nisso como uma prorrogação de nossa luta. Mas se um dia quiserem ajustar as contas... Procurem por nós quando a verdadeira Guerra Santa começar... Hahaha...

EFFY: Sonson! Eu quero matar, ela!

ERIC: Pode matá-la na próxima, maninha... Vamos...

Azrael se enfurece.

AZRAEL: Malditos! Acham que são tão fortes que nem precisam se preocupar com a gente?

EFFY: Vendo por este lado... Realmente... Tentem ficar mais fortes e lutaremos de novo na próxima... Até lá ratinhos...

Os três espectros desaparecem num portal de luz.

AMANDA: Azrael... Será que... O Remy tá bem? A Atlanta não acorda...

AZRAEL: Eu não sei... Eu não estou conseguindo sentir o cosmo dele direito... Eu só sinto esse cosmo gigantesco abafando o dele...

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya (principalmente Lost Canvas) ME PERTENCE! My love... My own... MY PRECIOUS! **

**Eu sou rico e famoso por ter criado os personagens, mandei o Kurumada pra outra dimensão e quem quiser escrever fic de Saint Seiya agora, vai ter de desembolsar! Em dobro se for Yaoi! Hahahahahahaha!**

**-Ikarus-sama cai da cama e acorda- Ç.Ç**

Reviews! Último capítulo de Mine Forever gente. Novamente, dou um felizão aniversário pra Lady-chan. Parabéns querida. Tudo de bom pra você. E obrigado por me deixar usar suas idéias maravilhosas. n.n

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Como pode né? Esses deuses gregos pervos que fazem a maior propaganda só pra usar as doces donzelas e depois descartá-las e fazê-las sofrer... u.u

Gambit: Ora, mon'ami... É apenas a natureza dos homens... Faz parte do nosso... -saca um ás de espadas- jogo da vida... -piscadinha pra Pure-Petit-

Liz...? ù.u

Liz: -COSMO ULTRA EXPLODINDO!-

E dá-lhe triângulo amoroso. Virou um quadrado amoroso... XD

**josimar – diamantina:** Continuado... XD

**-Saint Seiya Extreme: Mine Forever-**

CÉCILE: Eu vou te proteger agora, Remy... Vai dar tudo certo... Adeus...

REMY: Não! Eu não vou deixar ele te levar, Cécile! _**ARMADILHA DE BERENICES!**_ Dê mais um passo e será feito em pedaços espectro! Solte a Cécile agora, ou morra! A escolha é sua!

CÉCILE: Não Remy! Não ataque!

RUDRA: Eu sou Rudra de Benu. Estrela Celeste da Violência! Você acha mesmo que pode me derrotar, inseto?

As chamas ao redor de Rudra se intensificam queimando os fios de cosmo de Remy.

RUDRA: Queime, infeliz!

REMY: Queime você!

Remy movimenta as mãos abrindos os braços e fazendo com que os fios inflamados avancem na direção de Rudra.

RUDRA: Idiota! Não pode me ferir com minhas próprias chamas! _**EXPLOSÃO DA COROA SOLAR!**_

CÉCILE: Não! Não o machuque!

Uma enorme bola de chamas negras é formada pelo cosmo de Rudra ao redor de seu corpo e explode devastando parte da floresta. A explosão engole Remy e o arrasta pra longe. A armadura dele é completamente destruída pela explosão e seu corpo arruinado cai imóvel no chão. Cécile corre na direção de Remy, chorando, mas é segurada pelo braço por Rudra.

CÉCILE: Maldito! Você matou o Remy!

RUDRA: Ele não passava de lixo...

Envolvendo seu corpo em chamas, Rudra se lança aos céus, levando Cécile consigo. Os dois desaparecem no céu. O trio de Cavaleiros de Prata chega até o local da batalha e vêem o corpo de Remy no chão. Imeditamente viram o rosto não suportando olhar pra ele.

REMY: Céc... Cécile...

AMANDA: Remy...? Você... Tá vivo...?

REMY: Cadê... A Cécile...?

ATLANTA: Os espectros a levaram... Sentimos muito...

REMY: Por favor... Salvem... A Cécile... Eu não... Consegui! -cospe sangue- Muito forte... Espectro... A levou...!

AZRAEL: Descanse... Eu juro que... Nós salvaremos ela...

REMY: Sabe... Acabei de me dar conta de... Algo... Olhando pro seu rosto... Não acredito... Hehehe...

Azrael se assusta com aquele comentário. Os três não aguentam conter as lágrimas. Lentamente o coração de Remy vai parando de bater. Lentamente, Azrael leva a mão até os olhos dele e os fecha. Lentamente, eles providenciam um túmulo para o Cavaleiro de Coma Berenices. E solenemente eles oram para que sua alma alcance as estrelas. Alguns dias mais tarde, eles chegam ao santuário. Assim como a notícia de que falharam na missão e de que um cavaleiro perdeu a vida.

Amanda caminha lentamente até a Casa de Escorpião, onde Lesath a esperava. Sem dizer nada, ela rompe em lágrimas e abraça o mestre que a conforta em seus braços.

AMANDA: Eu não fui forte, mestre!

LESATH: Shh... Calma, querida... Vai ficar tudo bem... Acontece...

AMANDA: Não! Não acontece com você! Você é forte! E nunca deixou ninguém morrer!

LESATH: Nunca é...?

Lesath se lembra dos pais, perdidos pelas mãos de Cavaleiros Negros atrás da Armadura de Escorpião.

LESATH: Escuta... A vida de cavaleiro é dura... -Ele diz segurando o rosto de Amanda com as duas mãos- Às vezes, você vai ver pessoas morrendo na sua frente... Eu gostaria de dizer que tudo vai ficar bem e ninguém vai se machucar... Mas uma guerra santa é uma guerra... A pior das guerras...

A menina funga o nariz por trás da máscara.

LESATH: É triste que você tenha descoberto a feiúra desta guerra justo na sua primeira missão... Vamos treinar bastante e na próxima missão, você se sairá bem... E espero que seja uma missão ao meu lado... Pra eu poder ver com meus próprios olhos, como minha aluna ficou forte...

Amanda afunda o rosto novamente no peito de Lesath. Enquanto isso, Azrael adentra o salão do Grande Mestre. Ele se ajoelha, envergonhado diante do Grande Mestre e sua mestra. Ambos sorrindo solidariamente. Antes que qualquer coisa possa ser dita, Asheria de Altar caminha até ele e repousa sua mão no ombro dele.

AZRAEL: Estou envergonhado, mestra... Perdoe-me por minha falha! Por minha fraqueza, o cavaleiro de Coma Berenices perdeu sua vida!

ASHERIA: Não se preocupe Azrael... Você se saiu muito bem...

Atlanta está sentada na arena do santuário. Triste e desolada. Ao contrário dos outros dois, ela não tem um ombro amigo pra chorar. Ela não tem mais um mestre a recorrer. Ela era a Amazona prodígio. A que mesmo sendo tão jovem, se encarregava do treinamento de outras amazonas de bronze e prata. Agora, ela se deu conta do quanto ela ainda tem muito a aprender.

TIDUS: Oi... Tudo bem...?

ATLANTA: Não... -Ela diz abraçando as próprias pernas-

TIDUS: Escuta... Não se mate por causa do que aconteceu... Os cavaleiros -Tidus se lembra de Ikarus na luta contra Poseidon- podem morrer a qualquer momento em batalha... Sei que isso não facilita nada pra gente... Mas, não entregue os pontos...

ATLANTA: Desde quando você ficou tão inteligente...?

TIDUS: Como assim?

ATLANTA: Não era eu que te dava sermão...?

TIDUS: Acho que depois de levar tantos de você... Do Grande Mestre... E do Ikarus... Eu acabei aprendendo alguma coisa...

Atlanta remove a máscara na frente de Tidus, revelando os olhos ensopados de lágrimas.

TIDUS: Atlanta...?

ATLANTA: Shh...

Atlanta se inclina e beija Tidus. Por um segundo, ele fecha os olhos, se entregando ao beijo. Reacendendo uma parte do amor que sentia por Atlanta no passado. Os lábios doces e delicados dela trazem devaneios a sua mente. E de repente, ele se afasta. Ele segura nas mãos dela e olha fundo nos seus olhos.

ATLANTA: O que foi...? Eu pensei que... Você quisesse...

TIDUS: Eu queria... Mas agora eu... Não posso mais...

ATLANTA: Claro... Eu sou tão idiota... O famigerado Tidus já deve ter alguém não é?

Atlanta se levanta e faz menção de corre quando Tidus a segura.

TIDUS: Me perdoe...

ATLANTA: Não... Sou eu quem peço perdão... Eu deveria saber que você não me esperaria pra sempre... Deveria ter sido nós dois o tempo todo Tidus... Mas eu não quis enxergar... Deixei-me iludir por um falso sentimento e magoei seu coração... Sei que magoei... E agora eu não tenho mais ninguém...

Ela olha pra ele sorrindo, mas ainda chorando.

ATLANTA: Eu deveria ter amado você... Por que agora, eu estou precisando desesperadamente sentir alguma coisa que não seja essa dor e esta impotencia... Qualquer coisa serviria... Até mesmo... Desejo...

Tidus, boquiaberto, solta o braço dela e ela parte num salto, desaparecendo na floresta e retornando ao campo de treinamento das amazonas. Tidus apenas vê a figura de Atlanta desaparecendo em meio às árvores, sem saber o que fazer.

No fim, ele pensa que o Santuário está vivendo mais dias tristes do que os cavaleiros e Atena são capazes de suportar. E no fim, ele também se sente impotente.

**-Estados Unidos. Catedral do Anjo Negro-**

Diante do Altar onde Hades se senta em seu trono, o exército de espectros se ajoelha forma um corredor até o altar, por onde Rudra caminha levando Cécile nos braços. Hades, incapaz de conter a excitação se levanta e toma Cécile nos braços. Rudra imediatamente se ajoelha perante seu rei e lhe presta reverencia.

RUDRA: Rudra de Benu cumpre sua missão com êxito, excelso imperador Hades...

HADES: Esplêndido, Benu... Simplesmente esplêndido... Será muito bem recompensado, por seus atos...

RUDRA: A alegria de servir ao senhor, é minha única recompensa, Imperador Hades...

HADES: Pandora! -Ele se vira com Cécile nos braços-

PANDORA: Sim, Imperador Hades! -Pandora que estava ajoelhada se coloca de pé, segurando todo o ódio e frustração que sentia-

HADES: Devo me retirar a meus aposentos, para... Matar a saudade de minha esposa... Quero que você a ajude a se banhar e prepare-a... Para minha noite de núpcias...

PANDORA: ... ... Como quiser... Imperador... Hades...

Pandora faz uma reverência, ainda tentando conter as lágrimas de frustração. Quando ela adentra o quarto de Hades, onde Cécile repousava singelamente sobre a cama. Pandora olha de um lado para o outro, procurando verificar se alguém podia observá-la. Quando se dá conta de que está sozinha, ela estapeia o rosto de Cécile acordando-a.

CÉCLIE: Onde...? Onde estou...? Quem é você...?

Cécile recebe outro tapa no rosto.

PANDORA: Cadela... Isso é por menosprezar o amor do Imperador Hades! E por roubar o amor dele por mim... Agora, banhe-se...

Pandora joga as toalhas no colo dela.

PANDORA: O Imperador a quer apresentável para a noite de núpcias...

Cécile se assuta ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Assim que pandora sai, um grupo de criadas com os rostos cobertos por burcas adentra o quarto. Ajudam Cécile a se levantar e a conduzem até o banheiro. Elas removem as vestes de Cécile e começam a lavar o corpo dela, assim que ela adentra a banheira. Ela sente um constrangimento indescritível ao ser banhada por outras mulheres que nem sequer pode conhecer os rostos. De repente, as mulheres se retiram, deixando Cécile sozinha na área de banho, com seus próprios pensamentos. Nem percebe a aproximação de Hades por trás dela, até que vê seu reflexo na água.

HADES: Está sofrendo, minha rainha...?

CÉCILE: Eu perdi minha família... E Remy... O Imperador me prometeu que Remy seria poupado...

HADES: Eu sei, eu sei... Eu já mandei punirem o Benu por ter desobedecido minhas ordens, rainha... Terá a cabeça dele numa bandeija logo, logo...

CÉCILE: Eu não quero nada disso...

HADES: Sim... Tem razão... Não é um presente digno de tão puro coração...

Hades acariciava o rosto de Cécile com as mãos e roçava os lábios em suas bochechas rosadas.

HADES: Esperei tanto por você, minha rainha... Eu sofro em ver você chorando... E jamais permitirei que minha esposa pense que Hades, o imperdor do submundo não cumpre sua palavra...

Hades toca a superfície da água. A imagem de Remy sorrindo aparece diante de Cécile.

HADES: Eu prometi que ele viveria... E ele viverá...

CÉCILE: O que...?

HADES: Oh sim... Eu sou o Imperador dos mortos, minha amada... Eu pude facilmente resgatar a alma dele... E pretendo dar a ele uma nova vida... Se minha rainha cumprir nosso acordo original...

Cécile deixa uma lágrima escapar pelo canto do rosto e imediatamente a limpa.

CÉCILE: Eu aceito... Sou sua... Faça comigo o que quiser...

Hades dá um sorriso de satisfação que mal cabe no rosto. Ele imediatamente a puxa pelos braços, erguendo-a da banheira. Admirando o jovem corpo nu e roubando um beijo ardente de Cécile. Ela sente-se enojada, mas faz o possível para agradar Hades. Faria de tudo pra ter Remy vivo novamente.

Hades conduz Cécile pelas mãos até o quarto, onde ele a atira na cama, remove suas próprias vestes e se deita sobre ela tirando-lhe a virgindade. Sobre a lareira, uma pequena bola de cristal onde se podia ver a imagem agonizada de Hermes preso no calabouço. No calabouço também encontrava-se o espectro de Benu, torturando-o e forçando-o a ver Hades tirar a inocência de Cécile.

HERMES: Não! Malditos! Vocês todos pagarão por isso espectros! Eu juro!

Rudra se aproxima de Hermes e segura-lhe pelos cabelos forçando-o a ver a cena novamente. Ver o rosto de sua amada Perséfone em agonia por ser violada por Hades é uma tortura muito maior do que aqueles grilhões de eletricidade que cauterizam sua carne.

Do lado de fora do quarto de Hades, Pandora está sentada no chão, cobrindo os ouvidos tentando não escutar o choro e os gemidos de Cécile. Tudo está caminhando perfeitamente nos planos de Hades. Ele é incapaz de se conter e sua gargalhada acaba ecoando por toda a catedral.

HADES: Agora que tenho você do meu lado, minha rainha... Nem mesmo Atena poderá me vencer! Hahaha... Hahahaha! HAHAHAHAH!

Hades veste-se novamente e sai do quarto trancando Cécile lá. Ela permanecia imóvel sobre a cama, chorando e olhando para o vazio da janela. Sentindo-se o pior dos pássaros enjaulados. E pedindo pela morte. Mas poderia uma deusa morrer? Ou estaria fadada aquele sofrimento eternamente?

PANDORA: Grande Imperador... Está... Na hora de mais um culto... Os fiéis o esperam...

HADES: Sim, Pandora... Vamos dar as massas o que eles querem... O seu divino salvador...

Hades desce as escadarias da catedral chegando até o altar, onde era recepcionado por milhares de fiéis atrás de salvação.

HADES: Queridos irmãos... Bem-vindos...

Continua... Em Saint Seiya Extreme Apocalypse!


End file.
